emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8330 (5th December 2018)
Brenda makes it clear to Bob that they won't be getting back together and also tells Doug she isn't ready for a relationship. Later, Doug punches Bob in the pub. Also, Leanna and Noah's pranks continue whilst Maya and David reunite. Plot David is devastated that Maya's moved out of Farrers Barn and wonders what he did wrong. Jacob apologises although David insists he's nothing to be sorry for. Noah is upset to learn Charity and Vanessa are house hunting and questions when they were going to tell him. As they wait for the school bus, Leanna hands Samson, Noah and Amelia towels and instructs them to block the toilets so everyone will get sent home. Amelia refuses to get involved but Leanna manages to talk her around. Laurel pops into the pub to asks Bob to have a word with Doug and assure him there's nothing going on between him and Brenda. Bob admits there was a moment between them last night although Brenda knocked him back. He explains he's lonely, reminding Laurel he gave up everything for her and now he has nothing. Maya spots Jacob standing outside her classroom door so she heads out into the corridor where Jacob tells her they need to talk. Jacob insists he can't deal with this guilt so needs to tell David about them. At that moment the bell rings and Jessie appears explaining all the toilets are flooded so the pupils will need to be sent home. Maya turns to Jacob and tells him David deserves to know the truth. Daz proudly shows Rodney his new company car. Upon returning from school, Noah orders Amelia to distract Vanessa then he and Leanna sneak into the Veterinary Surgery. Bob heads to the café to apologise to Brenda for trying to kiss her yesterday. Brenda makes to clear to Bob that she won't accept being treated as second best so she can never take him back. Vanessa discovers all the animals have been let out of their cages. Maya appears in the shop and tells David she needs to talk to him before Jacob returns. When Jacob arrives home, he orders Maya not to say anything then asks David and May them not to split up because of him. David can't understand what Jacob has got to do with them splitting up. Maya lies she thought Jacob was acting out because she was living with them. David tells her she's over thinking things and they kiss. Daz goes for a drink with his new boss, Trish. Vanessa suspects Noah, Leanna and Amelia were responsible for letting the animals out although Noah denies any involvement. Laurel informs Doug that Bob made a pass at Brenda, and although Brenda didn't reciprocate it, it still feels like a smack in the face. Leanna is delighted to get one up on the rival school gang although Amelia fears where this will end. After Leanna leaves, Liv warns Noah that Leanna will get him in a lot of trouble whilst Amelia realises Noah is doing this to get some attention. Brenda explains to Doug that Bob trying to kiss her made her realise she can never get back with him. Doug is glad to hear it and hopes this clears the way for him and Brenda to get together although Brenda isn't ready for a relationship. Rodney tells Daz that Trish has the hots for him. Daz warns Noah about leading Amelia astray. When Doug enters the pub, he's annoyed to see Bob flirting with the customers. The pair exchange words then Doug punches Bob to the floor, leaving him with a bloody lip. Noah calls Leanna to informs her he's identified a new target - Daz. Cast Regular cast *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *Trish - Jacqueline Roberts Locations *Farrers Barn - Kitchen and living room;; *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and toilet corridor *The Grange - Car park *Hotten Road *Hotten Road Bus Stop *Hotten Academy - Corridors and classrooms *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception, consulting room and cages *David's Shop - Shop floor *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes